Wireless modems, and in particular, cellular modems, may be embedded in remotely-located machines such as meters, automatic teller machines (ATMs), temperature monitors, and so on, to enable wireless communication between the remotely-located “machine” and another “machine”, such as a computer server. Such machine-to-machine (M2M) communications facilitate remote monitoring of devices, including data collection, in a number of applications and industries, including agriculture, security, oil and gas, property management, and so on.
While the use of embedded cellular modems in such M2M applications is generally known, presently-used modems remain relatively expensive, typically require a large footprint and may not be designed to be integrated with the latest standards of technology.